1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an e-fuse structure, and more particularly to an e-fuse structure of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor device technologies, fuses are used for a variety of purposes. For example, to improve chip yield, fuses of memory devices are typically used in a repair process in which a bad (defective) memory cell is replaced with a redundancy memory cell. As other examples, fuses may be used to customize and/or optimize chip characteristics after fab-out, and fuses may be used to record/identify chip information and/or fabrication histories.
Fuses may be classified as either laser fuses or e-fuses. Laser fuses are configured to be selectively programmed (that is, opened) by utilization of a laser, and e-fuses are configured to be selectively programmed by utilization of electric current.